1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and method of making the same, particularly to the electrical connector for insertion of an electronic memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to the Chinese utility patent No. CN201797084U which discloses an electrical connector mounted on a printed circuit board. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a terminal module and a metal cover assembled to the insulative housing. The insulative housing comprises a base and a side portion extending and formed from the base. The metal cover comprises a body portion and a welding sheet downwardly bending and extending from two sides of the body portion, and the welding sheet has openings to match with the tuber formed on the side portion of the insulative housing to fix the metal cover. But the side portions of the electrical connector is plastic structure, it requires metal pieces separately buried to enhance the signal shielding effect and the intensity of the side portions, not only the shielding effect is poor, but also the manufacturing process is cumbersome.
Hence, an electrical connector including an improved structure is necessary.